Wedded Union
by moriarty's-tardis
Summary: Malec wedding fic. "I'm just going to ignore the fact that you two were hugging in a closet... Actually, on second thought, maybe you should explain. Jace hasn't hugged anyone besides Clary in years. This story must be good." Sizzy. Clace. Helen/Aline. Catarina is in this a bit as well. Rated M for safety but its not too graphic.
1. Closet encounters

**A/N: Hey! Im going on vacation tomorrow so this is the last story I'm going to be uploading for a little while! **

**This is a Malec Wedding story! I usually hate these kinds of stories because they are usually sappy or out of character. While I love sappy things, I've always despised this kind. Now that this is written, I understand why people have such a hard time with these! It was BRUTAL. Okay, I'll cut to the chase. There are going to be a lot of chapters! This is the longest fix I've written, like, ever. **

**Please note that this story WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR COHF SO I DO NOT ADVISE READING IT IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED COHF!**

**If this gets enough reviews, I MIGHT consider writing an epilogue... **

**Malec Wedding adventures begin here... Read at your own risk...**

**WARNING: Blanket warning for the whole thing- May include some bad language and some graphic make out scenes. Implied sex scenes but absolutely nothing explicit. This is mainly fluff. Some adult humor.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot. Cassie Clare owns ALL THE CHARACTERS! **

***Khan voice* Shall we begin?**

* * *

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to _me _and not your _boyfriend_? I understand if you're interested, but I'm currently off the market. Plus, I'm sure Alec would be greatly upset about it."

"Be quiet."

"Hey, you dragged me into a closet and you're dating my brother. What was I supposed to think?"

"Jace, I'm going to need you to shut up now before I 'accidentally' turn you into...say... a prairie dog." Magnus threatened. Jace raised his hands in mock defeat.

They were in a small storage room, small enough to be called a closet. Magnus had walked into the Institute, greeted by Jace, who told him where Alec was. Magnus had ignored him and pulled him into the closet for privacy. He was cringing at the thoughts he knew were running around the forefront of Jace's mind.

"I need to ask you something. Its about Alec."

"If you are too embarrassed to ask if he has STDs then you are out of luck." Jace quipped.

"A cute, fuzzy, little prairie dog." Magnus warned.

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up." Jace groaned.

"He's a legal adult now. He is turning 19 in a week. I was wondering, not that I want this immediately, if you would give me your blessing to ask him to marry me."

Jace gawked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Jace ran fingers through his hair, mussing it up. His mouth was agape but no sound was coming out. It was a strangely out of character thing to see. Magnus almost wanted to take a picture.

"Why me? Don't you have to ask Robert and Maryse." Jace asked, his voice lowered, pulling the door all the way closed so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"I am going to. You are his _Parabatai_. The most important person in the world to him. Your opinion means more to him then his parent's."

"Wow. I... I have some questions first."

"I knew there was going to be something." Magnus muttered.

"First," Jace started, staring at Magnus seriously, "do you love him? Like really _really_ love him?"

Magnus straightened and tilted his head. "Yes, I do." He replied with equal seriousness.

"How will you feel if he says no?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus replied, taken aback.

"I mean, you know how sensitive Alec is about the whole mortal and immortal thing. I know Alec better than anyone, and when he gets nervous he tends to slip up or say something he doesn't mean. Thats just him. I want you to understand that the possibility of him saying no is very high. Not that he doesn't love you, he does. Hell, he never acts the same way around any of us. I just need to know if you can bear it if he declines."

Magnus paused for a second, considering this.

"Yes, I think I can. It will hurt but I understand why he would be hesitant. Aw, Jace, are you worried about me?" Magnus said, a smile forming. Jace's cheeks flushed.

"You're useful. I just want insurance that if he says no, you will still help us with magic stuff for free." Jace replied coolly. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Nah. You have my blessing." Jace said nonchalantly. Magnus's perfectly shaped eyebrows shot up in surprise and his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Thank you, Jace Herondale. I will not forget this any time soon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever-" Jace was cut off when Magnus grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

"Magnus!" Jace exclaimed, extremely uncomfortable by the amount of touching.

The door squeaked open.

Alec was standing there, eyes wide. Magnus shoved Jace, sending him flying backwards into a couple boxes. Jace let out an unpleasant noise along with a loud expletive as something in the box shattered.

"Alec, darling! I can explain!" Magnus exclaimed, cringing at the loud noise Jace was making next to him.

Alec blinked a few times, as if the sight was too complex for him to take in, before shrugging. His expression became neutral.

"You don't need to explain. I know Jace is with Clary and you are definitely not Clary. I'm just going to ignore the fact that you two were hugging in a closet... Actually, on second thought, maybe you _should_ explain. Jace hasn't hugged anyone besides Clary in years. This story _must_ be good." He said, suddenly intrigued and somewhat impressed.

"We were bonding. Its important that your boyfriend and your best friend are on good terms, yes?" Magnus insisted.

Jace spluttered and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Whatever. Just know that I am _never_ hugging you again."

"The feeling is mutual." Magnus snapped as Jace shoved past them and stormed down the left side of the hallway.

"A thousand out-of-the-closet jokes just crossed my mind." Magnus remarked, watching Jace round the corner.

Magnus turned back to Alec who's arms were crossed.

"Good terms, huh?" Alec said, unconvinced. Magnus smiled and shrugged.

"You're strange, Warlock." Alec said shaking his head. Magnus leaned in and met his lips. Alec leaned back a little, happily surprised. Their lips connected once, twice, three times, getting more intimate with every touch.

Magnus put his hands on Alec's waist, sliding his index fingers through the empty belt loops on his jeans. Alec's arms dropped from their crossed position to rest his hands on Magnus's elbows, drawing him closer. He slid his hands down Magnus's forearms before moving underneath Magnus's shirt, feeling the indent of his hips. Magnus hummed and kissed him deeper.

"Raziel, I can't go down the hallways of my own house anymore." Izzy groaned loudly from the corridor to Magnus's right.

Alec pulled away, closed his eyes and slowly counted to five before he looked at Izzy. She seemed anything but irritated. She was smirking knowingly, next to Simon, who was having a breakdown. He was collapsing against the wall, covering his eyes as if they were burning in their sockets.

"Too much... I can't take it..." Simon moaned as he slid down the wall dramatically.

"Too much of what exactly?" Alec sighed, exasperated.

"Too much... Sexy-ness." Simon said, pulling his hands away from his eyes to wink. Alec rolled his eyes at Simon's mocking flirtations.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word-" Alec started. Magnus had enough of this banter.

"I'm pretty sure that you are all _boring_. I'm going back to my apartment. Alec dear, are you coming?"

Alec hesitated.

"I can't, I have to clean up Church's litter-box and put away groceries. I'll come home later though."

"Home?" Magnus said with a smile that could mean many different things. A blush rose to Alec's cheeks.

"You know what I mean. I'll see you in a little while."

"This seems like the time in which a good sister would offer to clean the litter-box so her darling brother could get laid." Izzy, interjected. Magnus looked at her expectantly, Alec's blush darkened. She smiled. "Its a shame we're fresh out of sisters like that. Come on Simon, I have to show you my new daggers."

"How _romantic_, Isabelle. I'm _swooning_." Simon said, smiling and following her down the corridor.

Alec sighed and turned towards Magnus.

"See you later." He said, his eyes apologetic. Magnus pecked him on the cheek and left the institute with a newfound excitement.

* * *

**A/N: Favorite! Follow! Review!**


	2. Flaming Codex

**A/N: I particularly liked this chapter. Pay attention to the details, there will be important plot developments with it later...**

* * *

Alec flipped to a new page in his Shadowhunter's Codex, turning towards Magnus's desk. The study was piled high with books and had cabinets full of magical solutions, potions and ingredient lining the walls. Alec kept insisting he get shelves or filing cabinets to organize everything, but Magnus insisted it was something he called "Organized chaos."

Magnus was sitting at his desk, deep in thought as he read the ancient script of an old book.

"I found it! See, I knew it looked familiar!" Alec exclaimed, walking towards the desk, staring at the page of his book. He turned the book around so the inside was facing Magnus. Magnus looked up at the Codex and squinted.

"You're shaking it too much, I can't read it." He said before snatching the book from Alec's hands to look at it closer.

"Its the same rune in the background of that illustration." Alec said, triumphantly leaning over the desk as Magnus compared the picture to the rune. "Its the Remembrance/mourning rune. Ive only seen it a couple times. Like on the day of Max's funeral-" He stopped talking suddenly. Magnus reached out and grabbed his hand out of habit. Alec shook him off, insisting that he was fine.

"This is huge, Alexander. This knowledge of alliance with my ancestors could change the world and warlock species as a whole!"

Then Magnus promptly set the entire desk on fire.

Alec grabbed his Codex and jumped away from the flames that covered his desk. Magnus snapped his fingers and the fire disappeared as swiftly as it had came.

"What the _Hell_, Magnus! I thought this stuff was important!" Alec yelled. Magnus shook his head.

"I said it would alter my entire species and the world. I never said that it was a _good _thing."

"Well, you didn't have to set the _whole fucking thing on fire_!" Alec exclaimed angrily. Magnus shrugged.

Alec shook his head and walked out of the room, into the bedroom. He lay down on the bed and started flipping through the Codex.

"Oh, come on. You're just going to avoid me?" Magnus's voice said from the other room. Alec didn't reply. "Now your ignoring me. This is childish behavior Alexander."

Magnus's arms were crossed. His sweatpants hung low on his hips as he walked. He was wearing an iridescent shirt with silver suspenders and silver dust in his hair. He tread into the room barefoot with a pleading look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the whole fire thing. Are we good?"

"You should know I don't like the name Alexander." Alec huffed from the bed.

"What? Its a lovely name. Why not?"

"It's the name my parents call me when they're mad at me."

Magnus nodded, understanding.

"Well, _I_ love it. It sounds so regal, don't you think?"

Alec shook his head. Magnus let out a breath of irritation and walked toward the bed. It dipped when he sat down, making Alec tilt to his left. He tapped the top of the Codex and Alec moved it down to see Magnus's face.

"You're so special, I feel like I need more letters to say your name. No one as amazing as you has a title so short." Alec closed his book at this remark.

"You've been being a little more sappy then usual. Not that I'm complaining, but is there something going on?" Alec inquired. Magnus didn't say anything. That would have been the perfect time to propose but he hadn't gotten Robert, Maryse, or Izzy's blessings yet.

"Nope. I've been wondering about our relationship, thats all."

Alec looked alarmed. "What, you mean you want to break up?"

Magnus laughed. "Don't be so insecure, I love you. I don't want to break up with you." Alec seemed relieved.

"Oh, so what are you wondering about?"

"Do you love me?" Magnus asked, just to make sure. Alec made a puzzled expression.

"Of course I love you. Why are you asking that? Did I do something to make you think otherwise?" Magnus shook his head and leaned in. He kissed Alec's lips for a second.

"I was just checking. Stop getting so stressed out. You need to _relax_, love."

"Want to help me with that?" Alec murmured, kissing him again.

"I'd be delighted." Magnus replied, kissing and pressing him down, into the mattress.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry these are so short! There are a lot of them so it makes up for the length, I promise!**

**Favorite! Follow! Review!**


	3. Shopping trip

**A/N: This is a cute chapter, I particularly love Izzy.**  
**No major warnings for this chapter. (refer to blanket warning at all times)**

* * *

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you would ask me to go shopping with you." Izzy stated, flipping her dark pony tail onto her left shoulder as opposed to her right. "My fashion sense, as you may have noticed, is very modern and I like to keep things airy and comfortable. Pastel colors are my enemies. My clothes also have to be good for movement and fighting as well. You always have to be ready."

Magnus groaned inwardly. It was nice shopping with Isabelle but she wouldn't shut up. It was difficult to find people nowadays who took clothing seriously, so he was grateful for her companionship.

"I concur. It is important for clothing to match occasion." Magnus agreed. "Can I ask you something?" He said as they rounded a clothing rack in Isabelle's fifth favorite clothing store.

"Sure. It's about Alec isn't it?" She said, peering at him over the hangers.

"Yes, Its quite important, actually."

"If you are too embarrassed to ask if he has STD's then-"

"Its not that! God, you Nephilim are all the same. I think _I'd_ know if he had that by now."

"First, Ew. Don't talk about screwing my brother in front of me, please." She grimaced, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Second, if you're comparing me to Jace, I'm going to pour my drink into your bag." Izzy threatened, eyeing Magnus's white Sears bag. He clutched the top closed with his free hand.

"Fair point. You know I love Alec very much. I love him more then I've loved anyone in centuries. I was wondering if you would give me your blessing to ask your Alec to marry-"

"YES!" Izzy nearly shouted. People all around the store turned too look at her before going about their business. "Oh Angel, yes! I can't wait! This is going to be perfect! I'm thinking an autumn themed wedding with leaf related decorations. Circular tables, definitely circular tables. Square tables scream 'fundraiser'"

"I'm glad you're excited, but this isn't happening immediately. I also have to _ask _him first." Magnus clarified. She was ecstatic.

"This is still fantastic! Finally! An event where Alec can't get out of wearing a tux!"

Magnus payed for their outfits and dragged Isabelle out of the store so she wouldn't bother the customers or start punching the air in victory.

Izzy threw her soda into the trashcan and Magnus loosened his grip on the top of his Sears bag.

"Magnus this is so amazing." She babbled as they walked towards the food court. "Do you know how excited Alec is going to be? He is always happier when you're around. Even when we mention you, he always perks up. I've never seen him so comfortable around anyone before. Except, maybe, myself. Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She threw her arms around Magnus's neck. Magnus held her close, smiling at her overjoyed reaction.

"Do you intend to 'bond' with all of my siblings?" asked a voice from behind them.

They parted to see Alec and Jace standing in front of the pizza joint, both holding drinks. Jace was slurping obnoxiously, his mouth on the soda straw. He looked bored, but his eyes indicated his understanding of the situation. Alec's eyebrows were raised, his gaze calculating.

_ He will definitely be suspicious now. Shit._

"If it kills me." Magnus chimed with a forced smile that screamed _Save me from your sister's motor mouth! _Alec gave no indication of sympathy.

"We were just about to go over to Barnes and Noble! My favorite author just wrote a new book called The Wedding Planner." Izzy said, enunciating every syllable.

Magnus could have face palmed. Jace gave her a piercing look that said _Shut up or I will practice my knife throwing techniques and pretend you're a moving target. _Magnus was so grateful for the narcissistic bastard that almost considered not despising his existence.

"Sounds stupid." Jace exclaimed. "We just came here for the pizza. We'll catch up with you guys later." He dragged a confused Alec out the automatic mall doors as Magnus waved goodbye.

"I'm sorry Magnus." Izzy said sincerely. Magnus brushed it off.

"Its fine. Lets go check out Payless. Ive been dying to get a new pair of Converse."

* * *

** A/N: Poor, confused, Alec! That is two blessings down and two to go, how will that work out?**

**Favorite! Follow! Review!**


	4. monster-in-law

**A/N: This was so fun to write as well! Oh gosh, stress levels through the roof with this one!**  
**No major warnings for this story (Like the last one but without humor)**

* * *

Magnus's heart beat sped up as he pushed open the library doors. Izzy and Jace made sure Alec was out of the Institute so Magnus could talk to Maryse and Robert without interruption. This was very important. To have their approval would actually set his plan in motion. It was crucial that he got this right.

Maryse Lightwood sat in Alec's reading chair and Robert sat behind the desk. Maryse was reading a large manual of sorts and Robert was filling out some kind of application.

"Hello, Magnus Bane. To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Said Maryse, without looking up from her book. Alec did that a lot. Magnus finally knew where he got it from.

Robert looked up from his work warily before his expression changed to one of worry.

"What is it? Is Alec alright?" Now Maryse's head snapped up in attention.

"No, no, your son is fine. I'm actually here on unofficial business."

Robert looked inquisitive and set down his pen.

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

Magnus drew in a deep breath and looked back and forth between them. He knew marriage was a touchy subject for them both, considering their recent divorce. This situation was just as awkward as he had anticipated. His chest clenched with a strong feeling of anxiety.

"I love your son more then anyone I've loved in many centuries. I know you were reluctant to accept our relationship at first but It meant the world to Alec and I that you finally did." He said delicately. There was a tangible tension that hung between each adult in the room.

"Is that all?" Maryse asked, disrupting the silence. Magnus swallowed.

"I wish to ask you both for your blessing." He asked in a single breath. The silence echoed through the vast room. Magnus almost prayed that he would drop dead to avoid the awkwardness.

"You mean for marriage?" Maryse clarified, setting her book aside, keeping unwavering eye contact. Magnus nodded. There was a beat before they responded at the same time.

"No."

"Yes."

The parents looked at each other with equal resentment. Magnus remained quiet, regardless of how difficult it was for him.

"No." Announced Robert. "You do not have my blessing."

"Robert Lightwood! Alexander is turning nineteen in a few days; he is an adult! You know well enough that Shadowhunters don't live that long. _We_ were engaged at a young age."

"And look how that turned out." Robert snapped.

"Sir," Magnus began. "Alec informed me that you were beginning to accept our relationship."

"Yes, I accept his _sexuality_ and your _relationship_, but I do not think a shadowhunter should _marry_ a Downworlder. It ruins the sanctity of marriage!"

"Robert! What about Jocelyn and Lucian? You were happy with their marriage!" Maryse exclaimed, shocked.

"I admire them as fighters and as loyal friends but I do not, in fact, approve of their marriage."

"Sir-"

"No! That is final!"

Magnus's gaze turned into an icy glare.

"Has there been no thought as to how many times I've saved your children's lives? How loyal of a companion to the clave I've been over the several centuries they have needed my assistance? You still dismiss my credibility for being a Downworlder?" Magnus's voice was rising. "If you do not wish to give your blessing that is up to you, I will ask him regardless, but if you do this only because of your narrow-minded ways of thinking then you are no better then the demons you hunt."

"Bane-"

"We both know I am the only one in this room that has a valid opinion on the _sanctity_ of marriage." Magnus cut in coolly. Maryse said nothing to object. Roberts eyes were cold. The blue color was just a few shades darker then Alec's; almost as black as his beard and greying hair.

"You have my blessing." Announced Maryse sending Magnus a firm look of assurance. "I love and accept my son. His future is up to him. If he decides that spending it with you will make him happy, then he shall be the one to decide this." Magnus nodded at her, thankful for her open mind. She was an intimidating woman, but she was also smart and, regardless of what others said, cared about her children.

"Maryse-" Robert began.

"Thank you, Maryse. Alec will be pleased to hear that you care about him. I wish I could say the same for you, _Robert_. I believe Alec will be heartbroken at the idea that his father dismisses his love because of an old fashioned idea."

Robert opened his mouth to speak but Magnus wouldn't let him get a word in.

"Thank you for your time, . Have a lovely day!" Said Magnus. He knew using Maryse's old surname would be a low blow to Robert's self esteem. He threw her a sly wink as he turned to exit the library.

She smiled at him, the first smile Magnus had ever seen on her face, before he walked down the hall, shutting the door behind him with an echoing bang.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This is an interesting turn of events... How will this affect Alec's answer?**  
**Favorite!- You know what, I'm done pestering you. Do whatever you want.**


	5. The moment

**A/N: THIS IS THE BIG MOMENT HERE WE GO**

* * *

"You have some explaining to do, Bane." Said Alec with his hands on his hips. Magnus had walked through the doorway just a moment ago and Alec had been waiting for him in the middle of the sitting area. Magnus grimaced at the nickname. Alec sounded so much like Robert when he said it.

"You said you were doing something at home and when I got back, you weren't here. Did you tell Izzy and Jace to distract me? 'Cause they never want to do anything with me besides training, and Jace asked me to go _bowling_ with them. Bowling! That has 'idiotic scheme' written all over it." Alec accused. Magnus nodded.

"You're right. It was a distraction." He admitted.

Alec paused, not expecting a direct answer. He had expected a distracting topic to get his mind off of it or a condescending answer that left him satisfied for the moment but wondering about it later.

"Distracting me from what, exactly?" Magnus gestured to the couch and Alec sat down nervously. "What? What is it?"

"Remember when I talked to Izzy and Jace?"

"You mean when you hugged them?"

"Yes, I was with your parents today." Alec's eyes widened comically.

"You _hugged_ _my_ _parents_?"

"No, Alec. I _talked_ to them." Answered Magnus, who was trying not to gag at the thought of embracing Robert Lightwood.

"Talked about what?"

"I was asking them for their blessings." Magnus answered softly.

Alec fell silent for a moment, letting it sink in.

"You mean..."

"Yes,"

"For marriage?" Alec said thickly.

"Yes,"

Alec took a long minute to consider this.

"So, when Jace and Izzy were hugging you it was because..."

"They gave me their blessings." Magnus said simply. "To be honest, _I_ hugged _Jace_ and he wasvery unhappy about it." There was a faint smile on Alec's lips which dropped suddenly as a thought breached his mind.

"Oh Angel, what did my parents say?"

Magnus took a breath before answering, "Your mother was happy to give her blessing."

"And my father?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"He was... Less then pleased. He declined."

Alec nodded as if this made perfect sense.

"He said he was proud of me; the man I've become. He said he was fine with our relationship. I knew he would desert his acceptance with something like this." Magnus wanted to reach over and comfort him but he surprisingly vacillated and decided against it. "I don't care what he thinks, anyway. I'm just happy that my mother accepts my decisions." There was silence for a few seconds.

Magnus knew what came next and was far from ready for the moment to arrive.

"So, Alec-"

"Alexander." Alec insisted. Magnus smiled at Alec's acknowledgment of the name he knew Magnus loved.

"_Alexander_," He corrected. "I have something very important to ask you."

Magnus got down on one knee. He knew the terminology of "taking an arrow to the knee" and finally understood why it applied. He was in pain, emotionally, with how much stress was involved in asking this question.

"I know you know what I'm about to ask, but I have an entire speech planned so you're just going to have to sit your ass down and listen." Alec's mouth jerked up into a tiny smile, but other then that, his face was emotionless. Magnus's heart was in his throat.

"I am hopelessly in love with you, but you knew that already. I tell you every day, or at least I hope I do; you should remind me when I don't. I've lived a _very_ long life and have loved more times then you can imagine. You've read the tales I've written for you, regarding my life. I was told once that that was my fatal flaw: loving too much. This may or may not be true, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I love you more then I've ever loved anyone. I was hesitant to date a shadowhunter because I am constantly disrespected by your kind. You're different. You have made my opinion of Nephilim better with the wonderful people you live with; and yes that also means Jace. You are kind and brave and so straightforward about everything you say. You blush so easily and love so passionately.

I know I'm going to live forever, and that is a burden that I do not want to carry, but I must. I have done so many things that make me realize that I do not deserve death. You have done so many good things. You are amazing and perfectly imperfect. You are mortal and one day we will be separated by death, but I don't care anymore. It is my mission to make every day of your life feel like a lifetime. So, Alexander Lightwood, if you feel the same, I wish to be married to you."

Alec stared at him for the longest moment Magnus had experienced in his many years of being alive.

Then he nodded convulsively.

It was as if Magnus's world had imploded. The colors were suddenly brighter, the world looked surreal. He sat there for a minute, paralyzed, before Alec lunged forward and kissed him, knocking him backwards onto the floor. Alec was laughing or crying or both, Magnus couldn't tell. He just kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. Magnus couldn't remember a time when he'd been that happy.

"We don't have to have the wedding right away, if you want to wait." Magnus reminded him.

"Magnus, as your_ fiancé_: Shut. Up." Magnus's heart pounded in his ears. The sound of that word on Alec's tongue made him feel like he was going to explode.

Alec's hands held his face while they kissed. Magnus, who was underneath him, held his hips so he wouldn't slide off.

"Oh Angel, I love you, I love you, I love you." Alec repeated, kissing him fervently.

Magnus remembered the other day when he'd asked Alec if he loved him. He had never happier to hear that answer whispered over and over as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwwww how cute! They are so fabulous together...**


	6. collective congratulations

**A/N: HOW IS ALEC'S FAMILY GOING TO REACT? lets find out...**

* * *

Izzy screamed. Magnus had expected that much and already had his finger in his left ear when the sound pierced the air. Alec cringed even though he new she was shrieking with joy.

Honestly, all they had done was walk into the institute, holding hands and beaming. Magnus had nodded at Izzy, telling her everything she needed to know, before she turned into a banshee of delight.

Jace ran into the room, chest heaving, and looking around wildly.

"Who's dead?" He asked in a panic, his blade extended. Then he saw Alec's blush, Magnus's nod and Izzy's smile.

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God. You said yes." He managed to say before his sword clattered onto the ground. He tackled his _Parabatai_ with a hug. Alec was forced to let go of Magnus's hand but he was too happy to care. He just laughed and held Jace tight, savoring the moment. Izzy was clapping and tears were falling with felicity. It was like a dream.

Maryse came in to see what the commotion was about. Jace let Alec go so he could speak to her.

"So, is it happening? Did you say yes?" Maryse said, her voice tight with withheld emotion.

"Yeah, mom." That was the first time Alec had called her mom since he was very young. She smiled and choked back tears as she enveloped him in a hug.

Now Alec was tearing up. He hadn't hugged his mother in so long. It felt so good that something inside of him ached. Nostalgia overwhelmed him as memories surfaced of when he was a child and Maryse wasn't as stern as she was presently.

And then Robert walked in.

Magnus's grin fell. Alec reluctantly let go of his mother at the sight of him. Izzy stopped clapping and Jace's stance changed to a defensive one on instinct.

Robert looked tired, like he hadn't slept a wink the previous night. His eyes shifted from one person to another. They landed on Magnus shortly before he looked away, guilty. They finally rested on Alec.

"Congratulations. I'm sorry for how I acted to Mag-"

"Don't." Alec stopped him, surprising everyone in the room. He was usually so respectful of adults. "I don't want to hear you say something you don't mean. If you can find it in you to accept me for _everything_ about me, including Magnus, then you can come to my wedding. If you can't then don't bother showing up."

Robert looked guilt stricken but didn't reply. He nodded and retreated back down the hallway.

Everyone was silent. Alec looked surprised at himself for actually saying those things. After a second, everyone sprung back into motion. Jace patted him on the back, smiling and saying, "You did good. I didn't know you had it in you. You know, you can be pretty fucking scary when you want to be."

Maryse slapped Jace on the back of the head for swearing, but it was jokingly.

Izzy gave Magnus a tight hug, then complained about getting glitter on her outfit and in her hair.

Magnus was laughing with her, as she chattered on about wedding themes, and met Alec's eyes a couple times over her head.

Izzy excused herself to go call Simon, who was with Clary, to let them know the good news.

Magnus, snagged Alec by the waist and kept his arm around him while he talked to his mother. Alec's eyes were so bright and seemed to get brighter with every positive thing Maryse said to him. Everything was so perfect.

Magnus wished he would just cry and release his bottled up emotions of glee, but unlike everyone else, he was much too happy to cry.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying these chapters! **


	7. racing thoughts

**A/N: This scene means a lot to me and I felt like it needed to be written. Alec's thoughts about this are very important to me as well as all of you, I hope.**

* * *

Alec lay back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes followed the slow circular movements of the ceiling fan with ease. He felt Magnus's arms tighten around his midsection as his head shifted on Alec's chest.

Alec's torso was bare so Magnus's shoulder length hair tickled his ribs. It was surprisingly longer without the products keeping it up in spikes. Magnus was also bare of all clothes and glitter, cuddling against him. His head was on Alec's heartbeat to assure him, even as he slept, that Alec was still there. Alec sighed at the warmth Magnus provided in contrast to his lack of blankets, causing his legs to be chilled by the cool air.

He wished, for the hundredth time, that he could have magic and just turn the fan off with a wave of his fingers. Seeing Magnus do it all the time made him feel somewhat powerless. He didn't mind it much anymore though, now that they were to be married. He would constantly have Magnus by his side so they could be lazy together.

The words: marriage, fiancé, husband, and wedding, raced around his head like cars on a racetrack. It didn't seem real. Like it was all just some wonderful, crazy dream.

He knew exactly why he'd said yes. He'd hesitated, of course. How could you not hesitate? Magnus's immortality continuously loomed over them, but, as Magnus had stated, he didn't care anymore. As long as they were together, everything was going to be okay. He knew that as a Shadowhunter, he probably wouldn't live past twenty-five. Of course he wasn't okay with it, who would be okay with their own death taking them away from the ones they love? He was content with living every day like it's his last. He did that anyway, now he got to do it with his amazing, sparkly, Warlock. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Izzy was driving him up the wall with wedding plans. He'd threatened to burn her wardrobe if she didn't allow him to eat his lunch in peace. She huffed and left, muttering something like "Fine, if you want Magnus to decorate and put mountains of glitter everywhere, then thats fine by me." Alec made sure to apologize later, so she wouldn't let Magnus plan it himself. She had an alarming point about the glitter.

Jace was much more pleasant then usual, but he was also cracking more jokes then usual as a result. Alec was getting fed up with it. Jace had joked about getting him condoms as his wedding present and Alec just nodded enthusiastically, saying, "Great! I'll need those for my honeymoon!" And walked out of the room, leaving Jace scandalized. He was so damn proud of himself, until he realized that he'd scarred Jace for life... Then he was even _more _proud of himself.

Clary had cried and hugged him. He allowed it. After all they'd been through, he realized that she wasn't a bad person. She'd gone through Hell just as much as the rest of them. They could even be considered friends. Also, his crush on Jace was no more, so she was no longer the competition.

Simon's reaction had been comical. He hugged Alec awkwardly and whispered, "Hail Hydra," In his ear. Alec didn't know what it meant, but thanked him anyways.

Simon then proceeded to tell him that the only story he was going to share at Alec's wedding was: the time Alec let him drink his blood (when he was a vampire) to replenish his health, saving him from starvation. Alec groaned loudly, knowing their was no point in protesting, but did anyway.

Simon clapped him on the back and said, "I know, I know. It was sexy. I felt something too. I'm sorry you had been forced to move on from me since I'm dating your sister, but its for the best. Magnus isn't all that much worse then me."

Alec then pulled his arm behind his back, saying, "Care to say that to me one more time?" Forcing him apologize before letting go. Simon was laughing even while he rubbed his sore arm and complained about his wounded spine and shoulder blade.

Maryse was just as stern as before but there was a new content feeling about her that Alec couldn't place. She had accepted her old last name again and officially divorced Robert. She was now the head of the Institute while Robert traveled to Idris to be the new inquisitor. She acted more motherly and constantly asked Alec if they needed any help with invitations or anything. She seemed to have a new alliance with Magnus. They were close, almost friends even. Alec was shocked and asked Magnus to explain but Magnus swiftly distracted him with... Other things.

Alec was very certain of inviting Helen and Aline to his wedding, but their banishment made it difficult. Maryse had unexpectedly come back to the Institute with a happy message that they were able to come. Alec asked her how she managed it but she only replied that she pulled a few strings. Alec's mother was a very scary, capable woman, as Magnus mentioned on several occasions.

He stared up at the ceiling, noticing that the fan was slowing down to a stop.

"You think aloud sometimes, you know." Magnus informed, too tired to lift his head off of Alec's chest. Alec blushed, though Magnus couldn't see, wondering what part of his thoughts he voiced audibly.

"Sorry for waking you."

"Its fine. Can't sleep?"

Alec shifted, stretching his back out slightly.

"Too many thoughts at one time, I guess."

"Well, we are getting married. Its a big deal. I don't blame you." Magnus said, the duration of blinks becoming shorter as he continued to wake up.

"We're getting married." Alec repeated as if he couldn't say it enough. The words rolled off of his tongue so easily. Magnus shuddered under the weight they contained.

"Yes, do you know why?" Magnus inquired.

"Because you're stupidly sappy and want reassurance?"

"Well, yes, that is true. But its also because I love you."

"Nah. You just think I'm attractive." Alec grumbled.

Magnus chuckled.

"You caught me. I'm using you for your Shadowhunter body. Sue me." Magnus rolled his knuckles over the bare skin of Alec's chest for emphasis.

Alec combed his fingers through Magnus's long, dark hair. Magnus melted against him, shutting his eyes again.

"I love you too." Alec said, closing his eyes as well; not falling asleep, just resting, as the sun broke through the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was very necessary. Alec is very important. **

**Also I loved writing Simon's reaction. **


	8. perfect presents

**A/N: I could NEVER forget Alec's birthday! I can't say the same about a certain Shadowhunter we know...**

* * *

"Alec, I have known you my entire life. How the fu-" She looked over at Maryse. "Er, Heck, did you forget your own birthday? You never forget anything!" Exclaimed Izzy, pouting in her party hat.

Simon was standing next to her with a party horn between his teeth. He blew into it, shaking his head at Alec accusingly. The end unfolded, shooting forward with a loud, ghastly noise that made Alec grimace.

"I don't know. I've been distracted lately. You know, the wedding?"

"Ya, I 'know the wedding.' This is your ninetieth birthday! This is the most important year of your life! You have to celebrate!"

"You say that, literally, every year." Alec pointed out. She blatantly ignored him.

"Come blow out your candles!" She tugged him over to the table where she had eighteen cupcakes, each with a candle in them, except one which had two in it.

"They don't make cupcake trays for uneven numbers." Izzy explained as he eyed the cupcake with twice the candles.

Everyone, including Church, watched him intently as he inhaled.

"Wait." He said before he blew them out. Jace groaned. "Don't you guys have to sing or something?" Alec said with a tiny smile.

Maryse looked back and forth between her children, Clary, Simon, and Magnus.

"'I'll sing if you all do." She said flatly.

They all sung out the happy birthday song, each in a different key and pitch. It was horrible and grating on Alec's ears. Church ran away, even with the promise of a cupcake in his future. He was ninety-nine percent sure Simon was lip singing. Alec still smiled as if it were the best thing he'd ever heard.

"Okay, we sang your goddamn song, now blow out the candles before I do." Jace pestered, inconvenienced by this whole ordeal. Clary jabbed him with her elbow and smiled at Alec.

He turned and blew them all out except for the one with two candles. He drew in a second breath to blow those ones out. Everyone but Jace clapped ceremoniously. Jace, instead, gagged on the candle smoke.

Everyone began chatting or taking a cupcake. Alec took the candles out of his and set them on the table.

"What did you wish for?" Said Magnus's voice in his ear. Alec shivered and turned around, pressing his back into the table.

"I think you know." He said lowly. He reached his hand up to bite into his cupcake but Magnus grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Alec asked, alarmed. The cupcake seemed fine on the outside.

"Isabelle made it." Magnus whispered causing Alec's eyes to widen.

"Oh, Raziel. I think you've just saved my life, again." He whispered.

Jace, as if on cue, started choking on his and spiting it into the sink. Clary was at his side, holding her uneaten cupcake. In fact, no one else had taken a bite out of theirs. Even Izzy and Simon. Izzy claimed it had too many calories and Simon just stood there, probably praying that she wouldn't notice. Alec may have disliked Simon, but he didn't want him to _die_, so he didn't mention anything to Isabelle.

His attention turned back to Magnus who leaned in to kiss him.

"Happy birthday." He said before his lips brushed Alec's cheek. Alec smiled before he noticed that Magnus was handing him a small box. He took it from Magnus's hand gingerly.

"What is this?"

"A birthday present. Rather, a late token of engagement."

Alec snapped open the box to reveal a silver ring. The band was thin and elegant but looked strong enough to withstand being worn into battle. He hadn't noticed the room go quiet until he realized how loud his breathing was. Magnus brought his own hand up and wiggled his fingers, showing off that he had one too.

He plucked it out to inspect it. There was an engraving on the inside. When he looked up, Isabelle's eyes begged him to read it out loud.

"My dearest Alexander. Every syllable is a symphony."

Clary and Isabelle aw'ed in unison. Simon pretended to wipe away invisible tears. Jace was still hacking his cupcake into the sink, ruining the mood. Alec ignored him and looked up at Magnus.

"Thank you, Magnus, I love it."

"I'm glad. I couldn't exactly ask you what size your finger was before, since that would have been a clear giveaway."

They kissed and Alec was bombarded with presents. Isabelle had gotten him a new knife with slivers of silver winding along the hilt. Maryse had gotten him a complete book set of _The Guide To Vampire, Warlock, And Werewolf Behavior_, Joking that now he could understand Magnus's crazy behavior. This incited a surprised laugh and a wink from Magnus. Clary and Simon both got him comic books, so he would further understand their geeky references.

Jace actually did get him a box of extra large condoms, saying he was saving the real gift for the wedding. Alec had to be restrained by almost everyone so he wouldn't try out his new knife on Jace's face. Magnus thanked him for the compliment, asking him how he guessed the correct condom size: in the most serious manor he could muster. Jace spluttered and left the room like he was running from a fire.

Magnus and Isabelle were laughing so loudly that Alec was forced to let it go. He would get back at his childish _Parabatai_ sooner rather then later. Jace would know his revenge when he woke up with one less eyebrow.

Alec had to say, this was one of the best birthdays he'd ever had. He just wished his dad was there too.

* * *

**A/N: Loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked reading it**  
**Your reviews act as a life source to me... Just letting you know.**


	9. Wayward Warlock

**A/N: This is where the "paying attention to that chapter before" comes in handy...**

**WARNING: graphic makeoutage (Which, according to COHF is totally a word)**

* * *

"So what was the 'knowledge that could change the entire Warlock species and the world?'" Alec questioned, sitting in Magnus's kitchen, eating an apple against the counter. Magnus looked up from his newspaper.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Which would be a real shame, considering we are getting Married in a few weeks..."

"Magnus." He whined, throwing the apple core into the open trash can and making it in perfectly.

"Okay, fine. You found the mourning rune in the background of an illustration drawn by Cedric Quinti, one of the oldest Warlocks who ever lived. He only passed away a month ago and was said to have a strong loathing for shadowhunters. The picture he drew was of a burial ground for the fallen Nephilim. He told everyone that he had killed a Shadowhunter by the name Loraine Silvercrest, thereby ending the Silvercrest line. It was a horrible offense to the Nephilim race and he gladly accepted his infamous title. He inspired many warlocks in a revolt against Shadowhunters, killing millions. You may have learned about this battle in your history textbook." Alec nodded, remembering this section. "There were rumors of him being in love with Loraine and that her death was an accident. That he just used his grief to start a war and used her death to his advantage. There was never any proof. Now, finding a mourning rune on the wall in the City of Bones where it shouldn't be, in a picture drawn by Cedric, there is finally hard evidence to support this case."

"Well, why don't you tell people? This is a huge deal!" Alec said incredulously.

"He's dead, Alec. What do you want me to do? File a report against a dead man who was praised by hundreds of my kind? There is a level of respect I have to consider. Besides, when my people know they've been lied to, they tend to take it out on everything in their path. If I want to avoid immense destruction, I will let no one know of these discoveries. That means you too, Alexander. No telling Jace or Isabelle. Especially not your mother, unless you want me to go to prison for withholding information from the Clave."

"Trust me, that is the last thing I want. I wont tell anyone. Consider it forgotten... But why did you have to burn the _entire desk_, while I was _still leaning on it?" _Alec added as an afterthought. Magnus looked back down at his newspaper.

"You need to let that go. I meant to burn just the book but my magic projected."

"Well, you almost burned my arms _and_ Codex to a crisp."

Magnus got up suddenly and strolled over to Alec, setting his newspaper down on the counter next to him. He leaned against the counter, putting his hands on either side of Alec's body.

"I swear, you love that book more then me." He complained.

"Maybe. Its useful."

"And I'm not?" Magnus said, wounded.

"Nope, you're amazing."

"Good answer." He said, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you start a war when I die?" Magnus stilled suddenly, frozen in place. Alec cursed himself for asking things like that. Magnus seemed to gain control of his emotions again and whispered, "No. No wars. I might create a new holiday in your honor or name a star after you, but bloodshed is no way to remember your lost loved ones."

"Good answer." Alec mimicked, before closing the gap between them.

He wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck as Magnus pressed him into the counter. Their fronts were connected as Magnus leaned down, kissing him deeper.

Alec's breath hitched when Magnus picked Alec up by his thighs and set him on top of the counter, so they could be the same height. He moved forward and stood in the space between Alec's parted, pajama clad legs. His ankles hooked around the back of Magnus's legs forcing him impossibly closer. Magnus's hands moved to hold Alec's hips in place so they wouldn't move forward into his, despite Alec's obvious efforts to do so.

"Magnus." He hissed, irritated.

"Its the _morning_, Alec. We can't be reckless." He said lowly, in a voice barely above a whisper and a few octaves lower then usual. "We will have plenty of time for that on our honeymoon." Alec shivered at the implication and kissed him again. "I have to say, Jace's gift will be the most beneficial."

Alec glared at him and rutted his hips up, ignoring Magnus's grip, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Don't mention Jace when we're doing this." He growled, pulling Magnus towards him. They kissed contently for a few more minutes before Magnus drew away.

"I'm sorry," He said, reaching behind his head to gently separate Alec's hands. "I shouldn't have done that. I have a client I have to meet very soon. I'll be back late, don't wait up." Alec hopped off the countertop, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Go do your 'High Warlock of Brooklyn' thing. Be careful." He insisted. Magnus smiled

"I'm always careful. I love you."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"I love you too. Now if you will excuse me, I have to take a very long, very cold, shower." Said Alec, brushing past him and into the bedroom to grab clothes, while Magnus chuckled, walking out the front door.

Alec walked towards the bathroom, a pile of clothes in his hand, and almost stepped on a curious Chairman Meow. He sighed, rubbing his free hand over his face.

"You know, you and your owner are going to drive me insane." He informed the cat, which peered at him with eyes similar to those of his fiancé's. He smiled, gently nudged the cat out of the way with his bare foot, and shut the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Damn son. **


	10. Closest Friends

**A/N: This scene is VERY important to me. Catarina Loss is in it and she is one of my favorite characters of all time. Magnus talked to Alec's closest friends, why shouldn't Alec do the same?**

* * *

"So..." started Alec, awkwardly. "What," He cleared his throat, "Why-"

"Magnus told me you were shy. You need to relax, Alec." Cooed Catarina.

They were sitting in the middle of Magnus's living area. They sat on separate chairs and both had a cup of honey sweetened tea in hand. Alec hated sugary tea but he felt obliged to accept it.

She was wearing a long blue dress that was much lighter then her skin tone. Alec couldn't help his staring but she seemed to welcome it. Her blue complexion stretched over her entire body. Every part of her was the same shade of blue except her dark blue eyes and startlingly white hair. Her legs were crossed in an old fashioned, proper manor.

Alec knew she was old, older then Magnus though she appeared the same age, but everything about her seemed elegant. Her Ivory hair was long and flowed down past her shoulders. It was confusing as to why it was her _hair_ that reminded him of the rolling waves of the sea but not her blue skin tone.

"I'm sorry. So, why did you want to speak with me?"

She brought her glass up to her lips, sipping it, and setting it back down onto her tea saucer, smiling.

"You are engaged to my best friend, are you not? I wished to become more acquainted with you now that you are a larger part of Magnus's life." Her voice reminded him of a soft wind blowing in from the ocean.

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

She laughed in a way that could be compared to a chiming bell.

"I'm not here to interrogate or intimidate you. You probably know fully well how capable Magnus is of taking care of himself. I just wish to have a nice conversation, to get to know you as a person. Will that be acceptable?" Alec nodded. "Tell me about your sister. What was her name? Elizabeth?"

"Isabelle."

"My apologies. Tell me about her."

"She is a piece of work and tends to be a hot mess. She is terrible at cooking and amazing at fighting. She and Jace, my adoptive brother and _Parabatai_, get into arguments all the time. They both have egos the size of the Empire State Building, so you get what I mean by clashing personalities."

"I can tell that you care about her from how many insults you put before your compliments."

Alec smiled. "I do."

"What about your Parabatai, I've heard gossip about him. The one with the heavenly fire? The Herondale?"

"Yes, I've known him since I was eleven. He's like a brother."

"Magnus tells me you fancied him?" Alec blushed.

"Not in a long time. He was the only guy I knew who payed me any attention and he is fairly attractive-"

"I wasn't accusing you of anything! Just making small talk."

"Oh." He said sheepishly.

"Do you have any other siblings?"

Alec ashen skin paled, coming alarmingly close to the shade of Catarina's hair.

"I did. His name was Max."

Catarina's face fell. "Ah, yes, Magnus mentioned Maxwell's passing. I am sorry you had to go through an impossibly difficult loss at such a young age." Alec was surprised to hear empathy in her voice instead of the usual sympathy.

"Me too."

They launched into a conversation about what happened on Alec's journey, since Magnus had been reluctant to talk to her about it. She gasped and nodded in all the correct places. Alec felt extremely comfortable in her presence and had no idea why he'd felt nervous before. He could definitely see what Magnus liked about her. He noticed that she cringed when he mentioned Magnus's father but swiftly recovered.

Then Catarina asked him about the engagement.

"I need details! Magnus refuses to tell me much these days. Too busy for little old me, it appears."

"Well, I can tell you it was a surprise... And that was after I found Magnus and Jace hugging in a closet."

Catarina's grin bloomed. Her face looked like a blue iris, interrupted by a perfectly even set of frosty white teeth.

"This I _must_ hear."

Alec told her all about the frankly shocking scenarios he had run into in the past two weeks. How Magnus had seemed to make it a mission to hug both his siblings in the same week. She laughed when he told her how he'd thought Magnus hugged his parents.

"You should have _seen_ Jace's face when-" Alec was interrupted by Magnus walking in through the front door, his smile dropping with the same momentum of the groceries that fell onto the ground.

"Oh no." He groaned. "I've walked in on a gossip session haven't I."

To Alec's surprise, Catarina's glare was filled with raw intensity. It was an abrupt change to the look she had on moments ago.

"Do you care to explain why you didn't tell me you met your_ father_ on your excursion into the_ depths of Hell_?" Her voice was full of stinging, icy, betrayal and heated, fiery, rage, both at the same time. Alec felt his heart leap into his throat. Magnus cringed.

"Catarina-"

"The fact that I had to find this out from Alec, hurts me, Magnus! You promised that the next time you encountered him you would tell me! I know how he gets to you and I can't take it when you hide your pain from me!"

"I'm sorry."

"You ruined the perfectly lovely time I was having with your most delightful fiancé." She said, throwing Alec a sincere smile, before scowling at Magnus. "I am a healer, Magnus, that is what my powers specialize in. Why wont you let me heal your pain? Talking about this will make you feel better."

"I don't need to _feel better_. I'm _fine_." He said through gritted teeth, though he seemed more ashamed of himself then angry at her.

"Now you're lying to me. I see. If you want to bottle this up then thats fine. I shall be taking my leave now. Thank you, Alec for the riveting conversation." She set her glass on the table and drifted towards the door so gracefully that Alec had to stare.

Magnus grabbed her arm. His earthy tones making her blue skin much more noticeable and exotic.

"Catarina, I'm sorry. Will you still come to the wedding?" His voice portrayed how contrite he was. Catarina scoffed.

"Of course I am! What kind of best friend do you take me for? I wouldn't dream of missing you and Alec's big day." Her voice and features were soft for a moment before she tugged her arm away and sauntered out the door.

Alec was stunned. He hadn't expected such a huge performance. Catarina had seemed so peaceful and kind, it was extremely frightening to see her bad side. Unfortunately for Magnus, he seemed agonizingly familiar with this side of her.

"Wow." Alec breathed, setting his own tea down on the table.

"Wow, indeed." Magnus agreed, picking up his groceries and bringing them into the kitchen. He didn't bother to put them away with anything more then a snap of his fingers. He walked back into the living room.

"I'm sorry I told her that. I didn't know-" Alec stammered.

"Its quite alright. How could you have known? I've never mentioned it."

"_That's_ why I should have known not to say it. You talk about everything. When you start avoiding a subject that means you don't want it to be mentioned."

"Its fine, Alec. I was going to tell her eventually. I'm glad you confided in her. Its better for her to like you, I think, then for her to be happy with my behavior. Want to watch some American Idol?"

"No." Alec said nervously as Magnus sat down on the couch. "We need to talk about this." Magnus nodded solemnly, knowing this would happen.

"I understand your concern."

"She seemed pretty upset about your father. She said It affects you?"

"Yes, that probably has to do with the last time I saw him. I refused to join him in Hell so he killed the girl I'd fallen for and burned down an entire city. I was devastated for a long time. Not just about the girl, but about all the innocent lives I could have saved If I had just agreed. Catarina helped me through it. She was worried that old memories would resurface the next time I saw my father. She was right, but I dealt with it and focused on the positive things. That is why I am not affected now. I'm fine."

"Magnus, I'm an expert at being 'fine' when people ask me. You know you can tell me anything right? You're my fiancé, if you feel any pain I want you to tell me so I can try to help you. Okay?"

"Yes... Can we watch American Idol now?" He whined. Alec sighed.

"Fine." Alec moved to sit down next to him but Magnus tugged him down on top of him and kissed him gently.

"I'm going to be your husband very soon, Alexander, and you are to be mine." Magnus breathed against his lips as if he couldn't believe it.

Alec just kissed him and didn't reply, because neither could he.

* * *

**A/N: Aww poor Magnus. This is the kind of thing couples have to go through together. **  
**Take a moment to mentally prepare yourself because the next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for...**


	11. Heartbeats and Beginnings

**A/N: G**

* * *

Alec's heart pounded and it was the only thing he could hear. Everything was moving in slow motion and he felt like he was under water.

_Boom Boom._

_ Boom Boom._

A steady heartbeat echoed through the church, though he saw someone playing the organ and people chattering. He knew the heartbeat was his own because the same one slammed in his pulse. He felt a strong arm loop in his and looked up into the face of Luke Garroway. His heart sunk, remembering that it was supposed to be his father walking him through this momentous event. He didn't let it phase him though, he kept on his smile and walked down the wide Isle.

He looked past Luke, over at Magnus. He was walking, tall and proud. His tux fit him well and was cut to flatter his long form. His hair was spiked and hued with gold but it wasn't as sparkly as usual. Alec almost felt a pang of irritation that he couldn't wear sparkles, but he remembered that it was an extremely formal event.

Catarina walked with him, even though she, obviously, wasn't his father. They couldn't invite Magnus's father to come to the wedding; _that_ would be terrible. She was wearing a long blue dress that matched Alec's eye color and was a few shades darker then her skin. Her alabaster hair was done up in sparkly pins and she walked down the aisle barefoot. She seemed to be crying, but Alec wasn't too sure they were happy tears.

The way Magnus looked down at her made it seem like he was walking her down the isle too. Maybe something happened in the past, preventing her from having her wedding. Alec's smile wavered at the thought.

He looked straight ahead to see Jace, who was smiling but in that smug, Herondale, kind of way. Izzy was standing on the other side, crying happily and silently. She looked absolutely stunning in her flowing blue dress. It made her eyes look brighter. Her hair was done up in pins the same way as Catarina's but hers was long and dark. Simon stood next to her in a tux just like Jace's. His gold friendship ring gleamed catching the light. Clary's identical ring shimmered from her spot next to Jace on the other side of the alter.

Alec was thankful that they had opted out of the whole "one at a time up to the alter" or "one of us stands up at the alter first" things. It seemed much better this way and he felt more comfortable knowing half the eyes in the room were looking at Magnus. Strike that, more then half. He was so radiant, Alec had to prevent himself from gawking at him.

Alec spotted his mother standing next to Jocelyn, smiling brightly. She looked so much like Isabelle, it was astonishing. She wore an elegant white dress with long flowing sleeves. He could see her runes faintly through the sleeves, making him smile. All of Izzy's shirts did that.

Alec's breath caught in his throat as he reached the front of the alter. Magnus stood across from him, beaming.

Alec was breathless at the way Magnus looked at him. It was as if he were the most magnificent person on the face of the earth. He never felt attractive. He thought his hair looked too messy and his tux was too big. The golden designs in the shape of the wedding union rune made his suit look strange. Under Magnus's gaze he felt regal. Like he mattered. If this was what he was going to experience every day, he would stand in front of a crowd and _sing_ if he had to.

"Are you ready?" Magnus whispered.

"Yes," Alec whispered back. He finally was.

The ceremony officially began.

* * *

**A/N: I SUCK AT WRITING WEDDINGS IM SO SOR R Y! I wish I could have made this longer...**


	12. Bitter Sweet

**A/N: Receptions. I can totally write receptions.**

**WARNINGS: sadness revolving around Catarina Loss, but its a reception so its a pretty happy event... **

**Cute Helen/Aline Girlfriend moments and Sizzy moments. Some reveal into the thoughts of Maryse as well.**

* * *

Catarina laughed at the sight before her. Simon Lewis, the former vampire, was making a miserable attempt at breakdancing. Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister, was standing there laughing but cheering him on. When he finished she grabbed him by the tie, saying something, and pulled him in to a kiss.

Catarina looked around at the party goers. Hellen and Aline were holding hands as they talked to Alec and Magnus. Alec was flushed and smiling widely. Magnus looked extremely pleased at whatever Hellen was saying. Alec burst out laughing, his hand instinctively reaching for Magnus and grabbing his arm as he leaned forwards. Magnus was chuckling, a glass of champagne in the hand farthest away from Alec.

Magnus gestured to Aline's outfit, complimenting her no doubt. She squeezed Hellen's hand and leaned into her shoulder, embarrassed about it.

Catarina couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow. She tilted her head down so no one would notice her frown. She desperately wished she could be happy for Magnus and, especially, for Alec. It was their special day, but she couldn't help but think of the wedding that had never been.

She had been in love once. They were engaged for a long time. The wedding kept getting put off until he was too old to continue on this earth. She cursed the universe for taking her love away from her. He died waiting for their wedding day. A day that never came.

"Hey," Said a soothing voice next to her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up, into the feline eyes of her best friend. "Why so glum?"

"I'm so sorry, Magnus. It isn't polite of me to grieve on your wedding day."

"Its alright. I don't mind. Its my party, you can cry if you want to." Catarina, caught off guard by his light humor, let out a small choke of laughter.

"Thank you. I was fine until I walked you down the isle. It was all there. The church, the people, the things I've always dreamed of. I'm so happy for you, Magnus, I really am, but walking down the isle like that was too much."

"I understand, I'm sorry that I asked you to do that. It was selfish of me."

"No, it was an honor. Alec's face when you said your vows, did you see it?"

Magnus nodded dreamily. "It was everything I'd dreamed it would be. He looked so happy."

Magnus looked over at Alec who was talking to Aline about something hilarious. "He is special, can't you feel it? There is something about him."

Catarina hummed in agreement as Alec's eyes met Magnus's over Helen's head. He caught Catarina's gaze and smiled. She sent him a small wave and Alec said something to the two girls in front of him, excusing himself. He walked over to Magnus and Catarina a skeptical look on his face.

"Is everything alright? Is he having any bad ideas? You better intend on stopping him." He said to Catarina.

"We both know Magnus's ideas are always bad."

"True."

"Hey!" Magnus objected.

Catarina smiled peering up at the string lights hanging above the garden.

Alec insisted that the Institute's garden was a perfect place for the reception. It posed a problem for the vampires who were invited, because it was consecrated ground, but Magnus waved away the concern, saying it was perfect. Catarina could see why Alec would like this place. It was small, but still spacious enough for a good number of people. It was calm and closed off with an abundance of plants. It was beautiful and seemed to become even more enchanting as the sun went down.

"Come on, lets go dance." Magnus pestered, pulling on Alec's arm. Alec groaned and looked over at Catarina apologetically. She waved them away, telling them to have fun.

As Magnus dragged Alec towards the makeshift dance floor, Catarina looked around at all the beautiful couples. They were all so happy to have someone they loved. Catarina expected that she was the only one at the party who was not involved in a romantic relationship.

She looked up as someone approached her. It was Maryse looking as resplendent as usual, but, even dressed up in her flattering gown, she had an air of despair. Catarina caught her strong gaze and held it, unafraid. As Maryse approached she noticed that Maryse wasn't trying to be hostile but she couldn't seem to help it. Catarina instantly felt commiseration.

"This is a lovely party." Catarina said to her. She nodded. She looked over at Alec who was attempting to dance. She smiled.

"It is. You are Catarina Loss, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are Magnus's best friend?" Catarina hummed in agreement. "Will... Will Magnus be happy with Alec?" Catarina blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I know my son very well and I am confident that he will be happy with Magnus. I have no doubts about that. I want to know if you think Magnus will be happy as well. I'm attempting to avoid being a monster-in-law and I'm fairly certain he likes me. You know him better then I, how is he doing?"

Catarina looked at him. He was holding Alec's hands and swaying, using his grip on Alec's hands to push his arms back and forth, forcing him to dance. Alec looked unwilling and his cheeks were pink. Magnus was laughing.

"Magnus is a difficult person, you must understand. He has been alive for so long and seen so much. He has loved more then I, but he has always been faithful. I've told him on countless occasions that he loved too much and it was going to be his downfall. The point is, Magnus has never acted this way before and I've know him for centuries. He called me at several points saying that he couldn't stop thinking about a Shadowhunter boy he'd met. I'd told him that he was in love and he seemed terrified at the thought of falling so deeply in love. Now that they are together, he is so different. I've never seen him more happy then when he is with Alec. I honestly wish their fates were different. I wish they had more years together. Not just for Alec who shall one day perish, but for Magnus who will have to lose him. Magnus has grieved before, but I fear Alec's death will be the worst he has yet to suffer through."

Maryse looked over at the couple who were dancing happily.

"I worry the same thing. It is nice to know how large of an impact my Alexander has made on him. I was worried for a long time that Alec wouldn't find anyone. I'm glad Magnus is the one he loves. I don't want to worry about death just yet. I know that facing it will be inevitable but for now, lets enjoy the party."

"I agree."

Catarina watched the couples dance and enjoy themselves, suddenly relieved that she was alone. She had only pity for those who loved another person so much that their death would mean the end of the world. She felt happiness for Alec Lightwood and sorrow for Magnus Bane.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING AROUND TO READ THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY! **

**Again, the more reviews this gets, the better chance you have of getting a honeymoon related epilogue... jussayin...**


End file.
